Uma Historia de Amor 2
by Katarinne Jesica Potter
Summary: Kendall voltou da turnê mais tem alguma coisa errada com ele, o que sera que aconteceu nesses meses que ele passou fora? Para entender essa historia tem que ler o "Uma Historia de Amor" antes.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Um POV:Kendall Schmidt

Depois de seis meses na turnê voltei para casa, ja tava com saudades de casa, chegando no aeroporto o meu melhor amigo tava me esperando:

-E ai sumido!-falou o Logan

-E ai! Sumido? Por que?

-Porque nas últimas semanas você nem deu sinal de vida.

-Dei sim quando eu tava na Inglaterra.

-Que seja o meu melhor amigo voltou! E ai como foi a turnê?

-Foi incrível!

-Me conta tudo!

-Pode deixar!

O primeiro show na Argentina foi incrível, eu tava no hotel arrumando as minhas coisas para eu ir pegar o avião amanha, os meninos sairam mas eu quis ficar pois estava muito cansado e tinhamos que acordar amanha cedo. Quando eu tava indo dormir alguém bateu na porta, para a minha surpresa quem tava la era a Natalie:

-Perai, essa e a tal Natalie que você me falou?-perguntou o Logan me atrapalhado

-É.

-Ela e o que mesmo?

-Ela e a guitarrista da banda.

-Ha ta, continue.

Depois que ela entrou no quarto, perguntei o que ela estava fazendo aqui.

-Bom eu não ia sair e o Jeff me falou que você ia ficar aqui também, ai eu pensei se não poderia te fazer companhia!-nunca prestei muita atenção nela, mas agora vejo como ela e muito bonita, morena com olhos castanho claro, ela tem mechas azul nos seus cabelos castanhos.

-Que bom que você apareceu Natalie!

-Serio? Não te atrapalhei em nada ne?

-Claro que não!

Eu tava chegando em casa, mais que saudade da minha casa, tava faltando uma coisa a minha cachorra. Onde ela estaria? Me lembrei pedi pra Juliet ficar com ela, por que deixei a Mags com ela? Não podia encontrar ela, nem agora nem nunca. Não tenho coragem de olhar naqueles olhos verdes outra vez, os mesmos olhos que me mudou que me fez se apaixonar, mas depois dessa turnê outros olhos entrou na minha vida. Sera que conseguiria olhar para a Juliet de novo? Acho que não.

POV:James Maslow

Hoje seria o dia que o Kendall ia voltar de viajem, não pude ir porque tava ocupado, mais tarde eu tava indo pra casa da Juliet pegar o meu casaco que esqueci la e recebi uma mensagem do Kendall:

"Pode passar na casa da Juliet e pegar o meu cachorro pra mim? E que estou muito cansado."

Ta essa mensagem foi muito estranho, pensei que a desculpa da Mags esta la era so pro Kendall ver a Juliet, e desde quando o Kendall se refere a Mags como o "meu cachorro"? Que estranho, chegando na casa da minha irmã não tinha ninguém, ainda bem que eu tenho a chave da casa peguei o meu casaco e a Mags deixei um recado falando que levei a cachorra para a casa dela. Cheguei na casa do Kendall e bati na porta uns minutos depois ele atendeu:

-Obrigado por ter trazido o meu cachorro!

-De nada. Por que você não foi buscar?

-Eu disse na mensagem, eu tava cansado.

-E eu nasci ontem.

-Não enche James! Pode ir agora.

-Oque aconteceu na turnê?

-Como assim?

-Você ta diferente.

-To nada, James eu to cansado, agora vai embora!

-Ok! Você que sabe!

Tem alguma coisa errada com ele.

POV:Kendall Schmidt

Olha que legal mal voltei de viajem e tenho que trabalhar, eu tava no meu camarim e me lembrei de quando tava na Inglaterra, tava um frio do cão e tinhamos uma semana antes do show tava indo pro estacionamento pegar as minhas coisa ja que tinhamos alugado um carro para passear em Londres quando alguém me deu uma porrada:

-Ai Kendall me desculpa!-falou a Natalie

-Tudo bem, ai o que foi que você me bateu?

-Foi com a minha mochila.

-Tem tijolo ai dentro?

-Não, você ta bem?

-To sim!-falei tentando ir ate o meu carro mais tava tudo girando, e antes de chegar no carro cai no chão.

-Ai meu deus! Você não ta bem!-falou a Natalie se agachando do meu lado, depois não vi nada tudo ficou preto. Tava com uma dor de cabeça enorme, acordei e vi que tinha alguém do meu lado.

-Ta melhor cara?

-To sim, eu acho. Cade a Natalie?

-Foi chamar o medico do hotel.

-Pra que médico? Eu to bem!

-Ta nada, fica deitado ai.-foi so o Jeff falar isso que dormi de novo, acordei e a Natalie tava do meu lado.

-Oi Kendall, sinto muito mesmo, espero que o seu olho roxo melhore.

-Olho roxo?-quando cheguei no espelho tinha um arranhão no meu olho esquerdo e tava muito roxo.- Ai meu deus! Parece que levei uma porrada na cara!

-Me desculpa, sou uma desastrada, so não sou um desastre na guitarra!

-Tudo bem Naty!-falei indo em sua direção, mais acho que ainda tava tonto pois tropecei e cai encima dela. Começamos a rir que nem uns doidos, e senti uma coisa quando olhei pro olhos dela, uma coisa que so senti uma vez na vida com um par de olhos verdes.

-Kendall!-alguém bateu na porta me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

-Pode entrar.-por que falei isso? Pois quem entrou foi a pessoa que meses atras julgava ser o amor da minha vida agora tenho minhas duvidas.-Juliet?

-Oi Kendall!

Aqueles olhos verdes que me fez sorrir, que me fez pensar que ela sim e o meu único amor, mas por que ainda sinto um vazio aqui dentro? Sera que Juliet Maslow não e o meu único e verdadeiro amor? Por que sinto uma vontade grande de chorar? De sumir do mundo?

* * *

N/A: Ai esta o primeiro capítulo da segunda parte da "Uma história de amor" prometo que vou fazer capítulos maiores dessa vez esse não ficou muito grande porque e o primeiro, vou demorar pra postar por causa da escola, ensino médio e um saco. Beijos para vocês e espero que gostem! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dois

POV:Kendall Schmidt

-Oi Kendall!-falou a Juliet indo na minha direção.

-Oi Juliet!-falei indo pra trás.

-Ta tudo bem?

-Sim!-continuei indo pra trás e tropecei no tapete e cai, a Juliet ia me ajudar mais levantei tão rápido que bati na prateleira e derrubei um monte de livro.-Ha eu... eu ja vou indo! Vou bom te ver. Praticamente sai correndo em direção a porta, e esbarrei no Logan, hoje não e o meu dia.

-Que foi Kendall? Você ta bem?

-To, não eu... preciso... preciso ir, e que eu to... com dor de cabeça. Tchau Logan!

E sai correndo para o estacionamento, o que eu estou fazendo? Legal esqueci o meu celular no camarim, tava voltando pro estúdio e o Logan ainda tava no mesmo lugar e quando me viu ficou com uma cara feia.

-Pode me falar o que ta acontecendo! Eu vi a Juliet.

-Ela ja foi ne?

-Não ela foi ver o James, ta tudo bem?

-To.-entrei no camarim e vi o meu celular no chão, o Logan entrou junto comigo,mas nem liguei ele falou algo sobre a bagunça. Peguei o celular e quando virei para ir embora, tropecei no livro que tava no chão e cai, isso nem foi o pior a queda foi tão forte que apoiei a mão e acho que quebrei ela. Tava doendo muito, o Logan foi me ajudar e pegou na minha mão machucada e dei um gemido:

-Kendall? Você ta bem?

-To legal.- Tentei levantar sozinho bati a mão machucada, de novo.-Ai merda!

-Eu te ajudo.

-Não to legal, não pega na minha mão! Merda Logan ta doendo!

-Desculpa, acha que quebrou?

-Tenho certeza.

-Vou te levar no médico.

-To legal!-peguei o meu celular botei no bolso da minha calça, e fui ate o estacionamento, entrei no carro e agora seu idiota? Como vai dirigir com uma so mão? O Logan bateu na minha janela, e abri a porta:

-Vamos pro hospital.

-Tudo bem.-pulei pro banco do passageiro e o Logan sentou no banco do motorista, a viagem ate o hospital falamos nada chegando la eu fui atendido e eu precisava botar um gesso, na volta o Logan me deixou em casa e pensei que ele ia embora mais ficou pra me perguntar o que tava acontecendo:

-Nada.-respondo

-Eu te conheço Kendall, tem alguma coisa errada com você desde que voltou da turnê.

-Por que todo mundo acha isso? Cara me deixa em paz, ja machuquei a minha mão hoje!

-Você machucou a sua mão porque bagunçou o seu camarim, se não tivesse agido como um idiota não teria acontecido nada.

-Não agi como um idiota! Você que e idiota!

-Se não fosse o idiota aqui, você taria com a mão doendo ate agora!

-Eu nunca pedi a sua ajuda, e a minha mão ainda ta doendo!-pra falar a verdade a minha mão não tava mais doendo, nem sei por que disse isso.

-Qual e o seu problema?

-O meu problema e você! Vai embora daqui agora!-nunca falei assim com o Logan, nem se eu estivesse nos meus piores dias, me senti culpado na mesma hora que falei isso. -Logan...eu sinto muito...

-Tudo bem.-ele pareceu bem chateado, melhor dizendo magoado. Quando o Logan foi embora me odiei por ter dito aquilo pra ele, mais por que fiquei tão estressado? Eu devo ta agindo estranho mesmo. O meu celular tocou, era a Natalie, ela queria me ver amanhã depois do meu trabalho. No dia seguinte o James perguntou se eu tinha alguma coisa pra fazer depois do trabalho, falei que tinha que levar a minha cachorra no veterinário. Quando cheguei no Starbucks a Natalie ja tava la:

-Kendall!-falo ela me abraçando.

-Oi Naty!

-Pensei que ia ficar preso no trabalho.

-Ha por você eu arranjo um tempo!

-Ai Kendall, você e um fofo!

-Eu sei!-pro meu azar o James entrou no mesmo Starbucks onde eu tava.-Ai que droga!

-O que foi?-perguntou a Natalie

-Nada não.-e peguei na mão dela, por que eu fiz isso? To muito estranho mesmo, uma parte de mim quer que o James me veja com a Naty outra que sumir daqui antes que ele me veja.-Bora pra outro lugar?

-Por que? Tem algum paparazzi?

-Não e que aqui ta muito cheio.

-Tudo bem!

POV:James Maslow

Eu tava indo pro Starbucks quando vi o Kendall segurando a mão de uma garota, de onde conheço ela? Acho que ela e da banda do Kendall. Os dois saíram bem na hora que a Juliet chegou:

-Demorei?-perguntou a Juli

-Você e o Kendall voltaram?

-O que? Não ainda não, a não sei.

-Como assim não sabe?

-Não tive a oportunidade de falar com ele.

-Como assim?

-Ontem ele tava estranho e ate quebrou a mão.

-Sei estranho...

-Ta bem James?

-To ótimo!

Depois que a Juliet foi embora, liguei pro Kendall e pra minha surpresa ele atendeu:

-Fala James.

-Cade você?

-To em casa.

-Não ia levar o cachorro pro veterinário?

-Ja fui e voltei.

-Hm, então você ta livre?

-Bom... sim.

-Legal pode me encontrar no parque?

-Claro to indo.

Meia hora depois ele chegou.

-Pra que a demora?

-Nem demorei tanto.

-Então pode me falar o que ta acontecendo com você, eu te vi com a sua guitarrista hoje no Starbucks. Tão tendo um caso?

-O que? Não eu e a Naty temos nada.

-Kendall, eu sei que você ta escondendo alguma coisa, e vou descobrir de um jeito ou de outro.

* * *

**N/A: Ai esta mais um capitulo da historia. Sei que ta demorando mais e que to muito ocupada, vou ver se consigo postar o capitulo 3 logo, logo.**

**beijinhos! **


End file.
